


Hope (Restore)

by velociraptor52



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-27 23:10:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19799686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velociraptor52/pseuds/velociraptor52
Summary: Finn kept Poe optimistic because the alternative was so much worse.  100-word drabble.  Takes place between TFA and TLJ.





	Hope (Restore)

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since I wrote anything in a fandom but lately I was bitten by the creative bug and I wanted to write something with Poe and Finn in it. Unbetaed, so any mistakes are mine. Also, standard disclaimer: I don't own any of the Star Wars characters.

Poe desperately hoped that Finn would pull through. He hoped that his injuries weren't serious. The fact that the doctors had detected a heartbeat had been wonderful.  
But Poe knew that sometimes things took a turn for the worse. Even if things looked positive, that positive could take a nosedive and something terrible could happen. Usually, Poe was pessimistic (he had seen too many good things turn out to be bad in his life) but ever since he met Finn he became optimistic.  
So Poe continued hoping that Finn would pull through, sitting by his side, and sewing Finn's jacket.


End file.
